


Time to Talk

by UisceOneLove



Series: Lucky I'm in Love With My Best Friend [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward family talk, Best Friends, Confessions, M/M, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles finally decide to tell their parents that they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Talk

"Dude, you really need to calm down."

"Are you kidding?! I'm perfectly calm, Scott! Now, do you think we should wait until they've started eating the pasta before we tell them, or should we butter them up with a slice of pie?"

Scott sighed, shaking his head. He was perched on the kitchen counter with his legs crossed, watching as Stiles moved frantically around getting dinner ready. If only the boy would have listened, all of them would have been perfectly fine with burgers. But even now, Stiles was still all about giving the sheriff somethign that won't raise his blood pressure. You know, aside from finally telling their parents about the fact they've been dating for over half a year now.

"Stiles." The Alpha started, getting off the counter and catching the boy from around his waist, pulling Stiles close. "You need to relax. This isn't as big a deal as you think."

"Scott, I love you and all, but you are totally  _underreacting_  to this whole thing. My dad is going to probably shoot you. And then your mom will hate us and have to stitch you up." Stiles said gently, speaking slowly as if Scott was mentally troubled. The wolf just rolled his eyes i response, placing a kiss to his Mate's lips to get him at least a little relaxed. 

"I can heal on my own just fine."

"You're forgetting he knows about wolves now. He laces those bullets with wolfsbane just in case."

"Then we will keep the gun far away from him if it'll make you feel any better." The wolf gave Stiles another kiss, this time the boy relenting and returning it, body melting against Scott's as the tension left it.

"I hate it when you're so confident sometimes." he muttered against Scott's neck.

"I know. Doesn't stop me from loving you anyways." Scott replied with a smile, stroking Stiles's lower back. 

Stiles just sighed, taking in the comfort and warmth from the Alpha. It was still weird to think how easy it was for them to go from friends to boyfriends. But he wouldn't have changed it. If only they hadn't spent so long being in denial of what they were to each other. Mates. If his mom was still alive, she'd say they were more than that. She'd say we were soulmates, written in the stars with fate bringing them together. 

"They're here." Scott's voice quietly broke the silence when his wolf hearing picked up the distant sounds of the sheriff's car. His mom's car was getting work done, so John had offered to give her a ride home. 

Stiles nodded, kissing Scott's neck before pulling away, getting the last of the food together. "Can you help me set everything on the table?" he asked the wolf over his shoulder. With a nod, the Alpha took the plates and bowls, carrying them to the dining room. Stiles was just getting the garlic bread from out of the oven when he heard the door open. 

"Scott? Stiles?"

"In here, mom!" Scott's voice called out. "Dinner's ready!"

Stiles walked into the ining room with the bread at the same time as Melissa and his dad entered. Both of them looked tired from work, but had warm smiles for their boys. 

"It looks good, Stiles." Melissa thanked him, taking a seat. 

"Good job like always." The sheriff agreed, moving closer to his son and kissing the top of Stiles's head before taking a seat.

"Thanks." Stiles smiled in return, his nerves making him quickly take a seat next to Scott before he starts blabbering. 

Silence laid over the four of them like a blanket as they all started eating. Stiles kept making nervous glances at his father and Melissa, and Scott would slip a hand under the table to take his and give it reassuring squeezes. But finally, after a few more minutes of just hearing forks scrape against the plates, Stiles snapped. 

"Me and Scott are together!" he blurted, eyes widening that the words really came out. 

Melissa and John barely looked up from their plates, giving the boys smiles.

"We know. Can you pass the bread?" John asked. Stiles stared at his father, silently handing over the food. 

"No, I mean  _together_ together. As in we're dating. You know, a couple. Boyfriend and boyfriend." The boy continued. 

"You mean you weren't before?" Melissa arched a brow.

That just sent Stiles sputtering and gawking at the woman, Scott trying not to laugh.

"You  _knew?!_ Wait--How did you know?! Who told you?"

"Stiles, we know our own kids." John stated. "We may be old, but we're not stupid. Two and two was put together a long time ago."

Stiles's mouth opened and closed like a fish, his brain scrambling to understand. "So you're saying I've been freaking out over nothing?"

"Pretty much." was his welcomed answer by all three members of the table.

"Well then." he muttered, slumping back against his seat. 

John just chuckled, eaning over and patting his son's shoulder. "It's all right, Stiles. You and Scott are safe. Only way I'd be going after him was if he got you pregnant."

"Dad!" He gaped, face turning red. Now that was something he didn't want to talk to his dad about just yet. He was still trying to get a handle on the fact all Mates of werewolves could get pregnant regardless of gender.

The sheriff laughed with a shake of his head, continuing with his food. Melissa gave the boys another warm smile and Scott's arm a gentle squeeze.

"Told you it'd all work out just fine." Scott whispered into his Mate's ear.

"Oh shut up, you stupid smartass wolf."


End file.
